


roses

by magicmarkxxl



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Tension, it’s chan not making an appearance for me, minsu cockblocker, not smut but pretty damn close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmarkxxl/pseuds/magicmarkxxl
Summary: it’s the roses jeyou leaves on sungmin’s neck that lets him know for sure what really happened.
Relationships: Kim Jeyou | J.You/Oh Sungmin | Jerome
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	roses

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know that the roommates aren’t set up like this but let’s just pretend. and by the way i’ve decided that their ship name is youome kejsjs. anyways, enjoy

12:02 am

jeyou has just lied down to go to sleep. he was exhausted. hours and hours of nonstop practice. his body was aching. he couldn't even remember eating at all throughout the day. he lets out a huff as he realizes he should probably get up and eat something. 

annoyance creeps up his chest as he tosses his blanket off. he moves around loudly, making it clear to the three members around him how he feels. 

when he finally gets the blanket untangled from his legs, he sits up quickly, hitting his head on the top bunk. he groans in pain and his annoyance only grows when he can hear laughter from above him. 

"shut the fuck up, kyungho," jeyou says, smacking the bunk with his hand since he can't actually smack kyungho. 

"you would think after two years of living here, you'd stop doing that," kyungho responds. 

jeyou doesn't want to respond to him. he's irritated and needs food in his system. but as he's about to walk out the door and into the hallway, he turns around and says, "you know what? go fuck yourself, kyungho."

he just had to say it. kyungho says nothing back. jeyou rolls his eyes. 

12:12 am

jeyou's been standing in the kitchen for 8 minutes now. he's looked in the fridge three times and rummaged around trying to find something he wants to eat. he can't find anything. and now he's on the verge of tears. maybe he should just go sleep. with one final look in the fridge and finding nothing appetizing, he slams it closed, not minding the way the condiments in it rattle. 

jeyou turns around to go back to his room, tears now escaping down his cheeks. he feels like a baby but does nothing to try and stop them. he rubs his eyes and continues walking down the hallway when he bumps into someone. the person stumbles back with a gasp. 

it's so damn dark in the dorm that when jeyou looks up, he still doesn't know who it is. 

"sorry," jeyou mumbles, "it's dark in here." he sniffles and tries to move around the taller figure in front of him. 

"jeyou?" 

jeyou freezes. it's sungmin. now jeyou really just wants to get back in his room and sleep. 

"are you okay?" sungmin asks. jeyou sniffles again. if he tried, he could probably fall asleep on the floor in the middle of the hallway, hell, he could probably fall asleep leaning against the wall. he considers it for a moment. 

"i'm really hungry. i'm also really tired," jeyou says. 

"do you want me to make you something?" sungmin says. jeyou looks up at him, even though he can't really see him. he wonders why sungmin is even awake, he's also been practicing all day. but jeyou figures that if he's offering then he should accept it. 

"okay," jeyou whispers. he feels sungmin grab his hand in the dark and lead him back to the kitchen. 

sungmin's always been touchy. not just with jeyou but with every member. he loves holding hands and he likes just touching and being touched in general. jeyou and jaeyun are sungmin's favorites.

it's not that jeyou doesn't want sungmin to touch him. it's the fact that jeyou also wants to touch sungmin. 

he squeezes sungmin's hand as they reach the kitchen. jeyou sits in a chair at the table and reluctantly lets go of sungmin's hand so he can cook him food. jeyou doesn't even need to tell sungmin what he wants because somehow whatever sungmin makes jeyou likes. 

12:27 am

jeyou's asleep at the kitchen table. he's nudged awake and smells the food before he even opens his eyes. he smiles. sungmin runs a hand through jeyou's hair and jeyou nearly purrs. 

"enjoy," sungmin's voice is nearly inaudible. jeyou feels his stomach get warm and he feels incredibly comfortable. it feels nice having sungmin take care of him. 

jeyou eats his food. it's delicious and he makes sure to tell sungmin that at least five times. the whole time sungmin is just looking at jeyou with this face that screams affection. jeyou can feel that affection run throughout his body and knows he's giving sungmin the same look. 

after jeyou is done, he cleans his bowl and turns back to sungmin. 

"wanna go lay on the couch for a bit?" sungmin asks, once again taking hold of jeyou's hand. jeyou answers by leading sungmin to the couch. 

their couch is nice, probably the nicest thing they have in the dorm. it's big and surrounds almost the whole living room. they sit down next to each other. if jeyou were in this position with anyone else besides sungmin, it would be really awkward. but sungmin just lays his head on jeyou's shoulder and let's out a big yawn. 

jeyou lays down, bringing sungmin with him. the second sungmin has his head resting on his chest and seems comfortable, jeyou's out. 

10:37 am

"nooooo! give it back," the unmistakable whine that could only be produced by woonggi is what wakes jeyou up in the morning. he grumbles and tries to move his face into the back of the couch to get more comfortable. but the only thing he ends up doing is elbowing sungmin in the ribs. sungmin gasps, curling in on himself. 

"shit, i'm so sorry," jeyou's sleep ridden voice barely comes out. 

"you're good. just keep cuddling me," sungmin responds, wrapping his arms tighter around jeyou. jeyou almost forgets why he woke up in the first place until he hears another loud whine from the kitchen. it almost sounds like woonggi is crying but that's just his voice. 

"what the fuck," jeyou groans. sungmin makes a similar noise.

another whine from the kitchen and a voice from somewhere else in the dorm yells, "shut the fuck up!"

jeyou and sungmin both giggle.

it's quiet after that. jeyou briefly thinks that sungmin has gone back to sleep but knows he's wrong when he feels fingers brush up his stomach. jeyou's breath catches and his stomach tenses under them. sungmin's little laugh is airy. 

"what? are you ticklish?" sungmin asks. it's a dumb question because they both know that yes, jeyou is very ticklish. and despite that, jeyou shakes his head.

sungmin digs his fingers in a little harder and jeyou squeals. he writhes around trying to escape them. sungmin only stops when jeyou's panting and his face is completely red.

jeyou pushes sungmin down and climbs on top of him, digging his own fingers into sungmin's stomach. only sungmin doesn't laugh, he gasps, grabbing a hold of jeyou's hands. 

"i'm not ticklish, jeyou," sungmin says. 

"we'll see about that," jeyou responds, yanking his hands out of sungmin's and continues running his hands down sungmin's sides. when sungmin doesn't give a reaction, jeyou puts his hands under sungmin's shirt thinking that maybe that would work. 

but instead of laughing sungmin arches his back with a gasp and full body shivers. jeyou's hands freeze where they are placed right over sungmin's abs. sungmin's eyes are closed tightly and jeyou just stares at him. he doesn't move his hands. 

"i told you i wasn't ticklish," sungmin mumbles, moving his hand to cover his now blushed face. jeyou's fingers feel like ice even though sungmin's stomach is warm. 

"hey! did you guys have a cuddle sesh without me? i'm so offended," comes the voice of minsu, walking into the living room. jeyou scrambles to get off of sungmin and pull his hands away. 

"no! i mean, yes but we were just sleeping!" jeyou exclaims. minsu looks at him for a few seconds, tilting his head to the side. 

"alright? what else would you be doing besides sleeping?" minsu asks. 

"nothing! go away!" jeyou yells. he pushes minsu out of the room and minsu can't stop laughing. 

"it's the living room! why can't i be here too?" minsu complains. jeyou doesn't respond, he just keeps pushing minsu out. 

when jeyou walks back to the couch to sungmin, he's suddenly reminded of how embarrassed he feels. 

"why are you so flushed?" sungmin giggles, "if anything, i should be more embarrassed than you."

"shut the fuck up," jeyou mumbles. "i'm gonna eat cereal. join me if you want."

12:45 pm

jeyou has just got out of the shower. the shower was warm and steamy and he's feelings great. today, the members have a day off for once and jeyou's excited to just lay around and do absolutely nothing. 

he has the towel wrapped around his waist as he exits the bathroom. it's cold in the hallway and he briefly regrets not bringing clothes with him. the thought escapes him when he sees sungmin walking towards him. jeyou immediately grows shy. sungmin smiles. 

"hey, we're gonna watch a movie soon on the couch if you wanna join us," sungmin says. jeyou's about to respond when he catches sungmin's eyes traveling down his naked chest. he scrambles to cover up his stomach, flushing. 

"s-sure," jeyou says, looking away from sungmin, "and stop looking at me like that!"

"like what? it's not like i haven't seen you're abs before. actually i've seen more-," sungmin's cut off. 

"don't you even dare finish that sentence!" jeyou says and then he's pushing past sungmin to get to his room. 

4:56 pm

two movies down. half of the members are asleep, including sungmin. he's laying on donggeon's shoulder and the latter grunts uncomfortably underneath him. there's quiet voices talking about what movie they should watch next and someone's stomach rumbles. 

"damn, i'm gonna make popcorn. anyone want some?" chihoon says. the members that are awake agree and all follow him to the kitchen except for jeyou. when donggeon gets up, sungmin's head falls onto jeyou's lap. jeyou jumps and looks up at donggeon giving him a smug look. jeyou rolls his eyes. 

the only members left in the living room besides jeyou and sungmin are kyungho, who is asleep on the floor, and minsu, woonggi, and jisu in their own little world on the other side of the couch. woonggi's sideways in jisu's lap and his legs are on minsu's lap. minsu has his head on jisu's shoulder. woonggi is tracing over his own legs, probably showing them his new bruises or scratches. 

jeyou can hear laughter and loud talking come from the kitchen and he smiles. it's a rare occurrence where they're all together just relaxing. 

he's pulled out of his thoughts when he feels sungmin move his head. he turns his body away from the tv, pushing his face against jeyou's hip. jeyou hums and runs a hand through sungmin's hair. sungmin sighs. he moves back a little bit to put his hand under his cheek on jeyou's thigh. 

jeyou watches the trio on the other side of the couch for a few minutes when kyungho suddenly sits up with a quiet yell. it scares jeyou and he accidentally pulls sungmin's hair. sungmin gasps, now awake staring up at jeyou. the other boys are laughing at kyungho but all jeyou can do is stare at sungmin. 

he doesn't hear anything in the room anymore. he can only focus on the way he's still lightly tugging sungmin's head back by his hair and he's looking up at him with his lips parted. 

he doesn't even notice all the members gone until the tv turns off and the room is engulfed in darkness. 

"everyone decided to eat popcorn in their rooms or go to sleep and neither of you were listening so i turned the tv off. you'll probably sleep here again anyway. goodnight," minsu says and jeyou listens to his footsteps leave the room. 

how long has he been staring at sungmin for? so much just happened and he witnessed none of it. 

"oh my god, what just happened," jeyou says, finally taking his hand out of sungmin's hair. 

"you were hypnotized by my beauty," sungmin laughs. his voice is deep with sleep and jeyou feels something stir in his belly. technically, he was right. jeyou was captivated by the way he looked up at him. 

"god, can you shut up for once? so cocky," jeyou responds and he's rolling his eyes once again. 

"or what, jeyou? what are you gonna do if i don't? if i begin talking about how you pulled my hair and stared at my lips? how i felt when you did that? how i feel whenever i look at you? what are you gonna do?" sungmin whispers. jeyou's breath catches and he puts his hand back in sungmin's hair. 

maybe it's the fact that he can't see anything and darkness is surrounding them, the fact that they're alone in the darkness and that no one is here to witness what could happen, but it makes jeyou's chest bloom with butterflies and he knows he's about to take a step that he might not be able to come back from. 

"i'll pull your head up by your hair and kiss you until you can't breathe," jeyou responds. he tugs on sungmin's hair as he says it and sungmin moans quietly. 

"do it, jeyou," sungmin breathes out and that's all it takes for jeyou to put his other hand on sungmin's neck to help pull him up. and then they're kissing and jeyou feels like he's on fire. sungmin's hands are on his neck and he's now hovering over him because of their height difference. 

jeyou can barely hear the sounds sungmin is making over his own heartbeat in his ears. he feels sungmin's tongue against his and a very loud and clear moan fills the room. sungmin pulls away with a laugh. 

"do you want the whole dorm to hear you?" he pants. "fuck, jeyou. makes me wonder how loud you'll be when i suck your-," once again he is cut off. this time by jeyou's lips. 

both of their moans are quieter this time. hands are roaming and when jeyou puts his hand up sungmin's shirt and he gasps, he pulls away again and jeyou's hands drop to his own thighs. 

"hold on, jeyou, i actually can't breathe," sungmin pants out. jeyou laughs quietly. 

"i want to see you," jeyou says. he runs a hand down sungmin's face, feeling the things he can't see. he stops at his lips and pulls the bottom one down with his thumb before running it over his bottom teeth and then dragging his hand down the front of sungmin's throat. sungmin whimpers quietly. 

"please," sungmin whispers. 

"please what?" jeyou asks. 

"i don't know. just do something. turn on the tv so you can see me and then please, do anything," sungmin whines. jeyou laughs quietly again and gently pushes sungmin down on his back and then stands up. 

"huh, you were so confident and cocky before, and now just listen to you," jeyou says like he isn't in the exact same state. sungmin says nothing, only whines. 

jeyou's quick to turn the tv on and mute it. he sees sungmin laying there, breathing heavily, staring at him, waiting. jeyou walks over to him, putting his knee in between sungmin's legs and leaning over to kiss him. sungmin bucks up against his thigh and whimpers lightly. 

"too much," he says, against jeyou's lips. jeyou pulls away and buries his face in sungmin's neck and sighs, resting his weight on top of sungmin. 

"i don't know what this but i want to go slow with you. i don't want to mess this up," sungmin says. jeyou agrees, he really, really agrees. 

"i want to go slow too," jeyou whispers. sungmin shivers underneath him at the warm air on his neck. 

"but i need something from this. i want to wake up in the morning and remember this happened. i want to be able to look at you and know that you were here, you did this with me. it was you, jeyou. can you do that?" sungmin pleads. jeyou's heart aches in his chest at the statement. 

"sungmin, i'm your's now. there's no way i'm going to be able to look at you again without thinking about this. but are you asking me to mark you so you can have proof?" jeyou responds. sungmin nods his head, grabbing ahold of jeyou's biceps. "alright."

he starts with just a small press of his lips and sungmin's breath is already picking up. he presses light kisses all around his neck and throat. he stops at a spot where sungmin's breathe stutters. he kisses a little harder and sinks his teeth in softly. sungmin whines quietly, digging his nails into jeyou's arms. jeyou groans and sucks a full red mark into the spot. sungmin gasps and jeyou sucks more all across his neck. 

he stops after he leaves one beneath sungmin's collerbone. 

"fuck, jeyou. how am i gonna hide these from the members?" sungmin pouts. 

jeyou shrugs, "dunno, but you asked for it,"

sungmin smiles. "i did," he says. and pulls jeyou fully into his arms and gives him a kiss on his forehead. 

"let's go to sleep," jeyou whispers. they'll worry about the marks in the morning. right now all he wants to do is sleep holding sungmin, knowing that when he wakes up he'll still be there. jeyou smiles, feeling the butterflies in his stomach still flying around. 

"goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) i hope you enjoyed and remember, kudos and comments are a writer’s life


End file.
